Episode 2.3
"Episode 2.3" is the third episode of the second series of Peaky Blinders and the ninth episode overall. It aired on October 16th, 2014. Synopsis Whilst Irish gangs fight each other in Birmingham, Arthur is threatened by the mother of the boy he killed in the boxing match and who is not appeased by promises of money. Plot The Irish factions continue to fight amongst each other in Birmingham. Campbell insists to Moss that he doesn't regret what happened with Grace and that he doesn't have any bad memories. Moss mumbles to himself that Campbell has lost his bloody mind. Thomas, Arthur, and John are interviewing men. One man, Digbeth Kid, comes in and they make fun of him for naming himself after Billy the Kid and watching too many pictures. Digbeth has a wooden gun and a gun belt that his sister made for him out of an old blacksmith's apron. They decide that since he's the first man without a record that they've interviewed all day, they'll be hiring him on. He says that he can't write and they say that it's okay because Finn can't read. Polly and her estranged son, Michael, catch up after about twelve years apart. Always the maternal figure, Polly finally has her biological son in her life. Arthur and John burst in Polly's door playing at cowboys, still making fun of Digbeth Kid. Thomas introduces the boys to their cousin, Michael. Thomas welcomes him to the Shelby family. Thomas and John meet with Corporal Billy Kitchen, who says that he's ready for active service. He's just come out of the hospital for a bullet wound. Thomas wants Billy to be the head of a brigade, and he'll have a hundred men under his command. Later, Michael is heading over to the Garrison Pub to call his adoptive mother to let her know where he is, when Thomas intervenes and urges him to tell her he’s coming home. Michael wants to stay in Birmingham, and get to know Polly and his Blinder cousins better. Despite Polly’s dreams of respectability, Michael dreams of being a bad boy. Thomas replies, “Yup, you’re Polly’s son all right”. Thomas and his new recruits head to Camden Town to get to work with Alfie Solomons and his new army of bootleg distillers posing as bakers. Orientation doesn’t go so well though for one guy who ends up getting his teeth knocked out, so that Alfie can make it clear that he is the boss. ]]Ada pulls a gun when she hears the door opening, but it's just Thomas, who has kept a key to her house. She demands that she hand it over. Thomas wants Ada to find rooms for his men, but she knows the kind of conditions he'll keep them in and doesn't want to. Thomas stands to leave and Ada tells him that there have been coppers and gangsters outside watching her house. He says that if he didn't have people watching the house, he couldn't sleep. Polly takes Michael to see the house that Thomas gave her. She tells him that she's taken on a maid and she's made up a room for him; she wants to spend the week there together, getting to know each other. Meanwhile, Arthur is confronted by Mrs. Ross, the mother of the boy he killed in a boxing match. She pulls a gun on him but it misfires and shoots the mirror behind the bar. Arthur lunges toward her, but then empties the gun of bullets, and tells her that she’ll be compensated financially. Broken and furious, she flips over the table and screams, “Somebody has got to stop you people!" Thomas meets up with Major Campbell, pointing out that the Birmingham police have amusingly put him up in a hostel run by a semi-retired prostitute and brothel owner, indicating that they know of Campbell's secret activities. Sabini decides to send a message to Thomas, and has his men kill one of the Shelby gang currently in jail for illegal bookmaking, the Digbeth Kid - in reality the chap is just a naïve lad obsessed with Billy the Kid who dreams of being a gangster, and it was his first time being arrested. Campbell returns to his rooms and insists that his landlady take off her clothes. When she's stripped to her shift, he tells her to stop, and he only wanted to know if it was true. He tells her to tell the policemen that he knows, and when his judgement comes, he'll be the one that's laughing. Thomas calls a family meeting and swears revenge for the death of Digbeth Kid. He also announces that they plan to buy a race horse, thus giving them a credible reason to infiltrate the race courses dominated by Sabini's men. Polly's son Michael comes with them to the auction, despite Polly's protests. At the auction they meet May Carleton, an attractive well-to-do horse trainer, who enjoys the company of bad boys. Needless to say, Thomas’s interest is piqued. As they are about to leave the auctions, Thomas and his gang are ambushed but they kill the assailants. In another episode of blind rage, Arthur beats the man practically to death. Michael, who has watched it all calmly, makes it clear that he wants to stay with his new family. Trivia * When Michael asks Polly about Thomas, she tells him that he works with horses. * Arthur tells Michael that they've already met. Arthur used to throw Michael out the window so John could catch him. John says that he used to put him in a shoe-box and kick him down Watery Lane. Michael says all he remembers is the day they took him away from Polly. * Polly makes sandwiches and tea for Michael to take on his trip to the auction. Quotes :Chester Campbell: "I recommend the Daily Mail, it will broaden your mind" ---- :Arthur Shelby: '' "Kids theses days..."'' :Thomas Shelby: "They didn't fight, so they're different. They stay kids." ---- :Polly Shelby: "This is a respectable fucking neighbourhood." ---- :Michael Gray: "In my village, there’s this little wishing well. It’s made of white bricks, right in the middle of the village green. Everybody says how pretty it is. But I swear to God, if I spend another day in that village, I’m going to blow it up with dynamite. Probably blow my hands off with it, but it will be worth it. Just to see all those pretty white bricks spread over the pretty green village." '' ---- :'Charlie Strong': ''"It's like having a fucking job." Soundtrack References Category:Series 2 Category:Series 2 Episodes